Electrifying
Electrifying is the tenth episode of the first season of Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix. Synopsis Brendan fights Ra'ad. The Episode Electrifying Jared: Thanks to Brendan, Now I’ve earned a reputation of abducting aliens to kills this kid! Now what do I do? Jared: I know! I’ll steal another one for the fun of it! goes to a planet with jellyfish like aliens called Amperis. Amperi #1: OH NO! IT’S JARED! glares at Jared, voices of “Really?”, “No, it can’t be!” can be heard. Amperi #2: RUN! runs away. But one stays, this one is called Ra’ad. Ra’ad: What do you want with us? Jared: I need you to… Ra’ad: Kill this boy, look, just why don’t you kill him yourself? Jared: I can’t. Ra’ad: in a “I hate this world” tone. Where is he? Jared: On earth. Ra’ad: Fine, but if I do this you have to promise you’ll let the other 3 aliens back on their respective planets. Jared: Right. Ra’ad: I hate this job... THEME SONG Hyperspeed: I love fighting you sometimes! Mysterious Caped Man: Why? Hyperspeed: I dunno… It’s just funny to hurt you… Mysterious Caped Man: Ugh… Let’s just get this over with! circles around The Mysterious Caped Man, he becomes dizzy enough to be arrested. Mysterious Caped Man: YOU HAVENT SEEN THE LAST OF ME! Hyperspeed: Yes! I win again. Roy: You mean “we” did it? Hyperspeed: Sorry… back into Brendan. Roy: Wanna look around for rogue aliens? Brendan: Yeah! END SCENE and Roy walk into an abandoned warehouse with an containment cell. Brendan: Cool! Awesome warehouse! Roy: Yeah… comes in. Ra’ad: Are you Brendan? Brendan: No. Roy: Yes. Brendan: ROY! Shoots lightning at Brendan, Brendan dodges and turns into Eyeclops. Eyeclops: I WANTED TACTICAL NUKE! NOT EYECLOPS! continues to shoot lightning at Brendan, who dodges everyone but the last, he falls over. Eyeclops: Ow! turns into his Arburian Pelarota form, he launches at Ra’ad, who hits a wall behind him, Roy continues to do this until Ra’ad is Knocked unconscious. Eyeclops: Thanks Roy! back into Brendan. Roy: Hey, What are friends for? END SCENE is in the containment cell, Brendan and Roy are playing Go-Fish. Brendan: Got any 3s? Roy: Umm… comes to. Brendan: Do you know what I’ve always wanted to say to you? Ra’ad: What? Brendan: SCAN MODE ON! Modelatrix begins flashing Green and blue, then a voice says UNKNOWN DNA SAMPLE AQUIRED AND ADDED TO PLAYLIST 2. Ra’ad: What did you do? Brendan: I scanned your DNA. Ra’ad: What does that mean? Brendan: I can transform into you. Ra’ad: Oh… Right… Roy: What about our game? Brendan: Not now... Ra’ad: Hey can I go to the bathroom? Brendan: Sure! lets Ra’ad out. lunges at Brendan, who punches the Modelatrix and turns into Ra’ad. Shockerfish: But I thought you had to go! Ra’ad: I LIED! electric at Shockerfish. Shockerfish: Why would you want to kill me anyway? Dodges Ra’ad: To get those other aliens out of custody! Shockerfish: Umm… What custody? Ra’ad: Wait, what? Shockerfish: Apparently those “hostages” building a spaceship to get home. Ra’ad: Oh… Roy: Wanna play pass the ball for no reason? Ra’ad: Sounds good to me! Ra’ad, and Roy begin to throw a beach ball to each other, this only goes on fot 5 seconds before Jared comes in. Ra’ad: Quick! Play dead! plays dead. Jared: Well done! Ra’ad: Will you release the aliens now? Jared: Well life is full of disappointments Ra’ad, NO! Ra’ad: But you promised! drags Shockefish out of the room Roy: You okay Brendan? turns back into Brendan. Brendan: Yeah. Ra’ad: Brendan is gone. That’s funny, I lied too! electric at Jared, knocking him unconscious. Ra’ad: You can come in now! Brendan: Good! in. Ra’ad: So umm… Where was this spaceship again? Brendan: I dunno… Bivalvan never told me the location. Ra’ad: Well I’m sure I can find it myself. Roy: See you later! Ra’ad: Bye! Brendan: Bye! THE END! Characters *Brendan McDarby *Roy Lawrence *Jared Barred *Ra'ad *Darkhood Aliens Used *Hyperspeed *Eyeclops (accidental transformation, selected alien was Tactical Nuke) *Shockerfish (first appearance) Category:Brendan's appearances Category:Jared's appearances Category:Roy's appearances Category:Ra'ad's appearances Category:Hyperspeed's appearances Category:Darkhood's appearances Category:Eyeclops's appearances Category:Shockerfish's appearances